Fog
by Kitsune Ink
Summary: "Don't you dare make me go that long without ever again!"


_Author notes: My story "Training" was supposed to be a one-shot, one-time theme, but due to the likes and reviews I've received, I've decided to do a sweet little smut and fluff story for each Senshi. This one is Ami and Zoi. The settings I have for the two completed so far were fairly easy to come up with. The others are proving to be a little harder so I am open for suggestions. I don't own Sailor Moon._

Ami had no idea how she came up with this idea; okay, maybe she did, she made the mistake of taking Zoicites lack of attention to Mina instead of Kunzite or Rei. How she managed to convince Ami that standing outside the bathroom door naked, while Zoi was taking a hot bath is a mystery even to herself…and everyone thinks she's so smart. She sighed to herself as she thought about why she was standing here in the first place. He has been distant; inattentive even and it made her extremely nervous and self-conscious. She tried to convince herself that he was just busy and stressed about work, that the sudden space and lack of attention did not mean he was losing interest in her. She could tell herself that until she was blue in the face and she still wouldn't be able to convince herself that it was true. She cracked the door quietly and released enough of her energy to thicken the fog without alerting him to her presence she took a deep breath before slipping through the door, closing it behind her.

Ami's presence went unnoticed, she pushed that annoying voice out of her head and turned her attention to the sight before her. His headphones were in, likely listening to the obscure jazz music enjoys so much. His long red gold hair was messily braided and piled on top of his head. It stung Ami to see his hair in such disarray, he didn't even ask her to braid it for him, he always asks. The sweet chamomile scent of her favorite bubble bath filled her nostrils as she moved further into the room. She swallowed and pushed down her self-conscious thoughts, it's now or never. Quietly she poured a glass of wine from the bottle he had sitting on the counter nearest where she stood and slinked, what she thought was seductively toward her partner. His eyes were on her within five steps, mouth gapping open as he surveyed his normally shy, often timid partner stalking toward him like a cat in heat.

Zoi doubted that Ami realized, or even considered that she was a deeply attractive, highly erotic, wonderfully passionate woman; every move she made toward him deepened his lust to a degree he never thought could surprise him. He nearly lost his mind when she leaned over the foot of the tub, perfectly full breasts bouncing lightly with the uncharacteristic movements and handed him the full wine glass like it was a normal night at the dinner table. He took the offered glass without a sound and continued to watch her with equal parts curiosity and lust.

Gracefully, she climbed into the tub; placing a leg on either side of him and daintily plucked the wine glass from his hold. Downing the glass in one gulp she sat it down a few feet away from the side of the tub in order to avoid it being knocked over and broken.

"Ami-" He was cut off with a kiss as Ami lowered herself teasingly into his lap. Unable to control himself any longer he pulled her off his lap roughly and pressed the front of her against the back of the tub. He grinned as her breath caught at the sudden change in position and left a burning trail of kisses from her ear to her lower back, just above the water line in the tub.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you much attention lately Snowflake, deadlines are not my friend. Allow me to start making it up to you…" His words were breathy and teasing against her ear, her quiver was all the permission he needed.

Slowly, he kneaded and explored every inch of her body with his hands; when he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted from her he would bite or pinch a sensitive area on her body, usually a nipple or a part of her shoulder or neck. Growing impatient she bucked herself against him.

"For goddess sake! If you don't stop teasing and start thrusting soon I'll explode! I'vewaited long enough for this!" Pulling her higher up onto her knees to get a better angle, he grabbed her gently by the throat and pressed her hard against his body.

"A little more patience might do you some good." He growled as he thrust himself deep inside her. Ami gave a startled yelp but recovered quickly as she began to move along with him.

Zoi was always amazed by how in sync the two of them were, even when he was feeling especially filthy and decided to try something new, typically forcing her out of her normal vanilla practices. As vanilla as she was, she never ceased to keep up with him and always managed to surprise him with her acceptance and eagerness to please. She met his thrusts with more ferocity than he ever expected, perhaps he may have pushed her unwanted celibacy for too long. Regardless, the wait was worth the noises he elicited from her proper little mouth and added to the excitement he was experiencing as he held out his orgasm in order to push her over the edge first. After a few more minutes of deep relentless thrusting and bell-like screaming he reached between her legs, adding a bit of pressure to her clit, he rubbed in time with each of their thrusts until she arched her body to a degree he had no idea she could achieve. When she came, he felt the water in the tub cool considerably which clued him in that he should finish very soon.

"Are you alright love?" All she could do was nod in response; thrusting deeply a few more times, he pulled out quickly and released his seed down the middle of her back. Breathless, he cleaned the mess he made and set about draining the tub. Wrapping them both in towels he picked her up effortlessly and carried her off into their bedroom.

"Maybe I should stress over deadlines more often huh?"

"Don't you dare make me go that long without ever again!" Laughing loudly, he pulled the blankets around them both and pulled her head to his chest."

"Goodnight Snowflake. I'll wake you for round two in a few hours."


End file.
